Patterned recording media such as bit-patterned media (BPM) may be fabricated with rectangular-shaped islands or bits with bit pattern densities approaching 1 Tb/in2. The bit pattern of BPM may include bits that correspond to the data zone and servo zones of a hard-disk drive (HDD). The process of transferring the BPM bit pattern onto the media substrate surface may involve the use of a lithographic technique, for example imprint lithography. In the case of imprint lithography, one or more imprint templates with a pattern having a BPM bit pattern is applied to a resist layer on the media substrate surface. A master template may be used to fabricate the imprint templates used to transfer the bit pattern onto the BPM.